The present application relates to an apparatus and a method for transporting standing objects such as containers, bottles, multipacks and packaged items on transporting apparatuses which are used in bottle-filling systems. The transporting apparatus comprises a transporting device as well as at least one web, and a lifting device with which the tilt of the web relative to the transporting device can be altered.
It is known from DE-A1-198 16 960 to equip link chain conveyors with brake elements that can be raised and lowered in order to selectively stop objects to be conveyed. The brake elements are preferably arranged in parallel to the transporting direction and can be raised via a suitable hydraulic or pneumatic system in parallel to the transporting direction and above the latter. The length of the brake elements substantially corresponds to the length of individual objects. Individual objects can therefore be raised off the transporting surface of the conveyor with the brake elements, with the result that it is no longer transported further by the continuing conveyor.
From DE-A1-43 30 235 a transporting apparatus is known in which, on both sides of a continuous transporter, lifting units are provided, with which brake bars which are aligned in the longitudinal direction of the conveyor lane can be raised above the bearing plane of the conveyor lane. The bars form a slanting plane, by which the transported packaged items can be raised off the conveyor lane. Again, the length of the bars substantially corresponds to the length of individual objects. Several lifting units can be arranged one behind the other in order to make it possible to stop several packaged goods without dynamic pressure.